The invention relates to a massage appliance for foot reflex-zone massage, with several massage rollers which are arranged transversely and are mounted so as to be freely rotatable in a frame and the approximately cylindrical outer surface of which has elevations of differing radial height distributed over the roller length and the roller circumference.
An embodiment of this type can be taken from DE-A-2,831,132. The massage-roller elevations disclosed here are each made stud-like with a rounded head and extend in each case in the radial direction, the studs, being arranged respectively in rows on the cylindrical outer surface of the massage rollers. The studs provided in the middle region of a massage roller can have a larger radial height than the studs arranged in the lateral edge regions of the roller. The studs themselves can be made of rubber or an elastic plastic, but also of hard or rigid plastic. The massage rollers are arranged at different heights within the frame, in such a way that the middle roller is the highest, so that a line connecting the heads of the respective upwardly projecting studs of the massage rollers from the first roller to the last forms a slightly upwardly convex curve. The massage rollers are not covered at the top, so that the person using the appliance stands with the soles of his feet directly on the stud-like projections of the massage rollers.
By a foot reflex zone is meant a part of the foot which is limited by a portion of the sole and which is joined to the same organ by means of sinews. Various reflex zones are accessible for massage on the sole of the foot, the dimensions of the individual reflex zones being relatively small. For an effective foot reflex-zone massage, it is necessary for each individual reflex zone to be thoroughly massaged with great vigor. For this purpose, in the previously known appliance described above, it is necessary to stand with both feet on the appliance resting on the floor and move both feet alternately forwards and backwards. The massage rollers thereby rotate under the soles of the feet, and the stud-like elevations massage the foot reflex zones. A comparable appliance is also shown in CH-A-627,641.
There are also known training appliances for walking practice and running training which are also referred to as orthopedic appliances for strengthening the muscles and ligaments of the foot and for achieving a natural static posture of the spinal column (DE-A-1,478,027, DE-B-1,044,355, U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,279 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,765). Thus, for example, DE-A-1,478,027 describes a training appliance with a moved running belt in the manner of an endless conveyor belt guided by two running rollers, the speed of which is continuously adjustable within specific limits. Here, the upper side of the running belt is supported by bearing surfaces and supporting rollers which project upwards above the bearing surfaces and which are made smoothsurfaced. At the same time, the supporting rollers can be subdivided and the respective parts connected to one another in an articulated manner. Arranged at one front end of the training appliance is a holding bar, on which a control element for the running speed of the drive motor and an emergency switch are provided. Appliances of this type provide walking practice for persons who have difficulty in walking and who are convalescing and, on the other hand, are suitable for running training for athletes or for balancing exercises.
In this known embodiment, it is considered a disadvantage that the user of the appliance stands with the soles of his feet directly on the stud-like elevations of the massage rollers and has to drive these as a result of his own foot movements. Because the heads of the studs forming the roller elevations exert pressure on the soles of the feet at certain points, only a slight massage effect can be generated; moreover, such an appliance is not very comfortable to use.